


Puppycorn and the Bug that Went Ka-Choo

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Because a Little Bug Went Ka-Choo!, Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Acting, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Reading Aloud, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: While Lumpy is babysitting Puppycorn, the plucky unicorn-pup decides to entertain himself and his sitter by reading a story about a hilarious chain reaction that starts from a bug's single sneeze.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Puppycorn and the Bug that Went Ka-Choo

One day in Multimedia, Puppycorn was hanging out at Lumpy's house. About an hour ago, Unikitty had asked Lumpy to look after her little brother while she was out making her friends happy, and Lumpy was more than happy to oblige. Puppycorn had quickly gotten bored, however, but luckily, he remembered that he had brought something in his backpack to liven things up.

"Hey, Mister Lumpy?" Puppycorn asked.

"Yeah?" Lumpy replied.

Puppycorn nudged his backpack open with his nose, and then pulled out a book. He showed it to Lumpy.

"I brought a storybook from my sister's castle. Can I read it to you?" Puppycorn asked.

"Sure!" Lumpy said with a nod. "I don't think I've ever heard you read a story before."

"Yeah, well, I like to act out the ones I like. Like this one," explained Puppycorn.

Lumpy chuckled a bit from thinking about that.

"In that case, I'd like to hear you read it," Lumpy said.

"Great." Puppycorn gave him a grateful smile - get it?

Lumpy then brought a stool over for Puppycorn, and the puppy-unicorn hybrid sat down on it with the book in his paws. Lumpy then sat down on the couch so that the two were facing each other.

"Because a Little Bug Went Ka-Choo," Puppycorn introduced, "read by Prince Puppycorn."

He opened the book and began to read, while Lumpy imagined the story as he told it.

"You may not believe this, but here's how it happened," Puppycorn started. "One fine summer morning..."

He turned the page. "A little bug sneezed."

Puppycorn then pretended that he was the bug sneezing: he lowered his eyelids and tilted his neck back.

"Aaah... Aaah..." He tilted his neck as far back as it could go and then shot it forward. "KAAA-- CHOO!"

He then blinked, as if recovering from the sneeze; he could hear Lumpy giggling, but he wasn't going to let it distract him. Puppycorn then went back to reading.

"Because of that sneeze, a little seed dropped." He turned the page. "Because that seed dropped, a worm got hit."

As if he were the worm, he winced and rubbed his head with his front paw.

"Because he got hit, that worm got mad."

Puppycorn growled a bit - he tried to make it sound intimidating, but it sounded cute instead. He turned the page.

"Because he got mad, he kicked a tree." Puppycorn brought one of his back legs up behind him and pretended to kick something. Then his leg seemed to disappear before he went back to the book.

"Because of that kick, a coconut dropped," read Puppycorn. "Because that nut dropped, a turtle got bopped."

He winced once again as he pretended he had his head hit, but instead of rubbing his head, he made his pupils dance around his eyes for a moment.

"Because he got bopped, that turtle named Jake," Puppycorn read, "fell on his back with a splash in the lake."

He mimed this happening with his front paw, and then made a splashing sound with his mouth. He turned the page.

"Because of that splash, a hen got wet." Puppycorn cringed again as he pretended he was the hen being splashed, complete with an audible cluck of surprise. "Because she got wet, that hen got mad."

He then gave a cluck of anger.

"Because she got mad, that hen kicked a bucket."

He brought up his back leg again to kick something.

"Because of that kick, the bucket went up." Puppycorn turned the page. "Because it went up..." He made an ascending whistle sound. "The bucket came down." He made a descending whistle sound to go along with the first. Then he turned the page.

"Because it came down, it hit Farmer Brown." Puppycorn mimed something landing on something, making a little clanging sound with his mouth. "And that bucket got stuck on his head."

He brought both of his hands up for a moment and pushed them upward, groaning playfully as he did so. He turned the page.

"Because it got stuck, Farmer Brown phoned for help." Puppycorn pretended to pick up a phone and call someone, improvising his own dialogue. "Hello, I need help. I've got a bucket stuck on my head!"

Then he turned the page again.

"Because of his phone call, policemen came speeding." Puppycorn then howled a little bit, trying to imitate the sound of a police car's siren. Then he turned the page.

"Because they were speeding, they hit a big stone." Puppycorn clenched his teeth as he made a crashing sound with his voice. "And so one policeman flew up all alone." He made another ascending whistle sound, and then turned the page.

"And because he went up, he had to come down." Another descending whistle sound. He turned the page again.

"And because he came down on the boat Mary Lou," said Puppycorn, "and because he hit hard, he went right on through." He made a crashing noise. "He made a big hole in the boat Mary Lou!" He turned the page once more.

"Because of that hole, the boat started to sink," Puppycorn said. "And because it was sinking... well, what do you think? Everyone, EVERYONE started to yelp, and Mrs. Brown called on the phone for more help."

He then pretended to call for more help.

"Help, help! The boat is sinking! Help!" Then he turned the page again.

"Because of her phone call, more help came, fast!" said Puppycorn. "They tied a strong rope to the Mary Lou's mast."

He turned the page with just one more movement of his front paw.

"And because of that rope, the boat didn't go down," Puppycorn said, "but it had to be fixed, so they started for town."

He turned the page again.

"And because they went there - it's true, I'm afraid," Puppycorn read, trying to sound worried, "they ran right into a circus parade."

He turned the page once more.

"And THAT started something they'll never forget. And as far as I know, it is going on yet!"

He turned to the final page.

"And that's how it happened," read Puppycorn. "Believe me, it's true. Because... just because... a small bug went... Went..."

Puppycorn's voice suddenly became breathy as he closed the book. He lowered his eyelids as his nostrils flared up.

"Aaaah... Aaaaah... KAAAA-CHOO!!!"

Puppycorn shot his neck forwards as he released a loud but cute sneeze, with a good amount of spray being released from his mouth. The book he had been reading dropped down on to the floor with a thump, and Lumpy winced in surprise. Puppycorn then groaned audibly, his eyelids half closed.

"Ugh..." He looked back over at Lumpy with a sheepish expression, rubbing his nose with his front paw. "Sorry, Lumpy, that was a real sneeze."

But Lumpy just laughed in amusement - both from Puppycorn's narration and the sneeze afterward - and then applauded him politely. "That was great!"

"You think so?" Puppycorn asked with a sniffle, but also with a smile.

"Yes, I do," Lumpy said. He pointed one of his forefingers gently at Puppycorn. "I didn't realize how good you really were at acting out stories!"

"Gee, thanks, Lumpy!" said Puppycorn, his tail wagging happily. "I always thought I was awesome at doing it; I just never thought I'd hear someone agree with me."

"Yeah," Lumpy replied. "You should totally read that book to someone else - I bet Unikitty would enjoy it, too."

"That's a great idea," Puppycorn said. Suddenly, he sniffled again, more audibly this time. He went back to rubbing his nose with his hand. "Ooh..."

"And by the way, bless you," Lumpy said.

"Thanks. You got a tissue?"

Lumpy pulled one out from his pocket and handed it to Puppycorn. The puppy-unicorn hybrid rubbed his nose with the tissue, still sniffling here and there.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lumpy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Puppycorn sniffled again, rubbing his nose once more with his paw; either he didn't know how to blow his nose, or he didn't feel like it at for whatever reason. "I guess I didn't think that sneeze would be so big, though."

"Yeah, me neither. But one thing's for sure," replied Lumpy. "Everything that happened in that book you read sure was something to sneeze at."

He and Puppycorn then laughed over the joke he had made, even as Puppycorn continued to wipe his recovering nose.


End file.
